1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a software object for an automation program, a system and a method for creating, controlling and/or monitoring an industrial process having at least one software object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a software object, system and method are used, in particular, in conjunction with an automation system for controlling and/or monitoring an industrial process. In this context, by way of example, the way in which measured values in the process affect controlled variables in the process is stipulated. For creating, processing, analyzing and displaying such an automation program, programming tools are used which can be executed on a data processing apparatus and are able to display the automation program or a portion of an automation program graphically. In this regard, various manners of presentation are possible for the automation program, for example structograms, automatic state machines, circuit diagrams, function diagrams etc. Some automation programs are capable of being presented in various manners, for example in the form of a structogram or in the form of a program flow chart, in the form of a circuit diagram or in the form of a function diagram.